


Silent Night - Painful Night

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, hurt without comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wohin verschwindet Kermit jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten?<br/>Achtung: Spoiler für Caine und der Weihnachtsabend. Dort, in den letzten Minuten an dem dieser Tag in der Serie endet, beginnt diese Geschichte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night - Painful Night

Der Geruch von Weihnachtsplätzchen lag in der Luft und lud zum Verzehr ein. Leise Musik, eine Mischung zwischen Liebes- und Weihnachtslied driftete durch den liebevoll dekorierten Raum, oft übertönt vom Gespräch fröhlicher Menschen.

Skalany balancierte mit einem Drink in der Hand auf Peters Sofalehne. Der Heiligenschein, den sie sich zur Feier des Tages aufgesetzt hatte, wippte aufreizend auf und ab, während sie wild gestikulierend ausrief: "Es ist Mitternacht. Woooow. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Alle Gäste auf der Weihnachtsparty, seine Kollegen und Freunde, klatschten Beifall, überdröhnten die sanfte Musik.

Peter warf Skalany einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Vater zuwandte. "Frohe Weihnachten, Paps."

Caines Lippen zierte die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Seine Miene, diesmal nicht undurchschaubar wie so oft, offenbarte all die Gefühle, die er empfand. Die Augen sprühten regelrecht vor Emotionen und enthüllten deutlich seine Liebe, Zuneigung und auch den Stolz über seinen gutgeratenen Sprössling. Er legte eine Hand auf Peters Oberarm und erwiderte sanft: "Frohe Weihnachten, mein Sohn."

Peter genoss in vollen Zügen die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters. Er spürte den sanften, warmen Strom, der von seinem Vater auf ihn überging und wünschte sich, der Moment würde niemals enden. Doch Skalany, die immer noch auf dem Sofa stand, unterbrach ungewollt die Intimität dieses Augenblicks, indem sie laut rief: "Und jetzt küsst jeden hier, der sich bewegt." Mit dem Finger deutete sie auf die Leute im Raum.

Caines Hand glitt von Peters Arm, die Wärme verflog. Sein Sohn löste sich von ihm mit einem bedauernden Blick und bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen seinen Freunden hindurch. Der Shaolin-Cop ging direkt auf Jordan zu, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und umarmte sie einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sie wieder los lies.

Caine beobachtete das gesamte Geschehen. Obwohl sich alle normal benahmen und fröhlich wirkten, lag doch noch eine unterschwellige Spannung in der Luft. Kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie alle nur knapp einer mittleren Katastrophe entgangen. Der Söldner Quirk hatte ausgerechnet am Weihnachtsabend das Revier überfallen und ihrer aller Leben bedroht. Allein Peters Vision seiner als Geiseln gehaltenen Kollegen, hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet. Caine konnte an den Blicken, die Peter immer wieder streiften, die Dankbarkeit seiner Freunde ablesen. Doch genau genommen hatten sie die große Gefahr durchgestanden und gebannt, wie sie es immer taten: zusammen – gemeinsam - als eine große Familie, wo jeder sich um den anderen sorgte. Und genauso würden sie alle es auch schaffen, den Überfall zu vergessen, und in den normalen Polizeialltag zurück zu kehren: durch den Zusammenhalt dieser eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft.

Caine kehrte aus seinen Überlegungen zurück. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute Captain Karen Simms entgegen, die auf ihn zutrat. Er lächelte ihr zur Begrüßung zu, griff nach ihr und zog sie langsam, als erwarte er eine Gegenreaktion, näher zu sich heran.

"In Abwesenheit eines Ex-Söldners, der immer eine grüne Brille trägt", sagte er leise.

Captain Simms machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich von Caine zu lösen. Im Gegenteil, sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und erwiderte seinen forschenden Blick. "Warum glauben Sie, bin ich hergekommen?", erwiderte sie und schmunzelte.

Der Shaolinpriester wandte sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln ab, doch die Leiterin des 101. Reviers legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu sich zurück. Einer Eingebung folgend, hielt Caine seinen Hut vor ihrer beider Gesichter, so dass keiner der anwesenden Gäste sah, wie er Karen auf die Wange küsste.

Gleich darauf lösten sie sich wieder. Caine ließ den Hut sinken und sie lächelten sich freundschaftlich und verschwörerisch an. Captain Simms Hand glitt über seine Brust zu jenem Punkt, an dem sich sein Herz befand. Sie tätschelte die Stelle bedeutungsvoll.

"Und wer ist in Ihrem an diesem Weihnachstag?", wollte sie wissen.

Caines Blick wanderte über die anwesenden Gäste und blieb kurz an Jody hängen, die gerade Peter am Kragen schnappte und den überraschten Shaolin-Cop küsste. Schmunzelnd und auch ein wenig nachdenklich wandte er sich erneut der Frau neben sich zu.

"Alle hier", antworte er und machte eine Handbewegung, die den ganzen Raum mit einschloss.

Es erfolgte eine kurze Pause, wobei Caine den Captain prüfend musterte. Dann fügte er bedächtig hinzu: "...und auch die, die heute nicht bei uns sein können."

Karens Lächeln verblasste, ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich sich in ihre Augen. "Wo er wohl sein mag? Und ob es ihm gut geht?", fragte sie spontan, ein Unterton von Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Caine legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd. "Er wird wieder zurück kommen, Karen, wie jedes Jahr. Und wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist, wird er Sie ins Vertrauen ziehen."

Karen bedeckte Caines Hand mit der ihrigen. Verglichen mit der großen Männerhand, wirkten ihre zarten und feingliedrigen Finger eher wie die eines Kindes, das unbewusst nach Schutz und Beistand suchte. In diesem Moment konnte der Priester in ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem Buch. Die Fassade des starken, selbstbewussten Captains des 101. Reviers fiel vollkommen von ihr ab. Vor ihm stand nun eine verletzliche Frau, der tausend Gedanken zugleich durch den Kopf schossen und die sich furchtbare Sorgen um ihren Geliebten machte. Hinzu kam noch das gerade erst durchgestandene Erlebnis der Geiselnahme im Revier und die Sorge, beziehungsweise Ungewissheit, um das von ihr in einer Seitenstrasse gefundene Baby, das, wie Caine unschwer erkannte, sich schon einen festen Platz im Herzen des Captains erobert hatte.

Der Shaolin konnte die Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit, die Karen wie eine Wolke umgaben, spüren, als wären es seine eigenen Empfindungen. Er beobachtete, wie Tränen in ihre schöne Augen stiegen und ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Spontan zog er die gestandene Frau in seine Arme, umgab sie mit einen warmen, beschützenden Kokon, und behütete sie vor den neugierigen Seitenblicken ihrer Untergebenen.

Hier, in seinen Armen, in diesem Mikrokosmos - abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt -, durfte sie ganz Frau sein, sich ausweinen, sich gehen lassen, die Emotionen heraus lassen...um dann wieder zu sich zu kommen und sich der Welt wieder mit der Fassade des unerschütterlichen Captains zu präsentieren.

Caines Blick irrte in die Ferne, während er Karens aufgewühlte Emotionen tief in sich aufnahm, sie umwandelte, und einen beständigen Strom von Ruhe und Gelassenheit zu ihr zurück sandte.

***

Die Räder der Corvair bahnten sich mühsam einen Weg über die eisglatte Fahrbahn. Autoscheinwerfer durchschnitten die Nacht, Schneeflocken tanzten einen wilden Reigen im fahlen Licht der Kegel. In beständigem Rhythmus emsig arbeitende Scheibenwischer, bemühten sich redlich die Schneemassen auf der Windschutzscheibe zu verdrängen. Das leise Grollen des Motors hörte sich mehr wie ein Stöhnen an, als der Wagen sich Meter um Meter den steilen Hügel hinauf kämpfte.

Im Wageninneren saß ein Mann, dessen Miene wie versteinert wirkte, kein Muskel regte sich in dem männlich-markanten Gesicht. Beide behandschuhten Hände fest um das Lenkrad geklammert, den Blick starr geradeaus auf die Straße vor sich gerichtet, lenkte er das gefährlich schlitternde Gefährt fest entschlossen seinem Ziel entgegen.

Ein großer, schmiedeeiserner Torbogen, eingefasst von einer hohen Steinmauer, beleuchtet von einer einsam in der Gegend stehenden Straßenlaterne, kam in Sicht. Das dichte Schneetreiben erlaubte nur eine verschwommene Sicht auf den Bogen, wodurch er einen äußerst bedrohlichen Eindruck machte. Kleine Schneehügel hatten es sich auf dem oberen Kante des Tores, den Seitenpfosten und der anschließenden Mauer breit gemacht und hingen wie überdimensionale Sahnehauben über den Rand.

Kermit lenkte die Corvair direkt vor das Tor. Mit einem leisten, protestierenden Laut, erstarb der starke Motor. Die Scheibenwischer hielten mitten in der Arbeit inne und die Scheinwerfer glühten noch einmal kurz nach, bevor auch sie sich der unterbrochenen Stromzufuhr ergaben.

Die plötzlich entstandene Stille dröhnte laut in Kermits Ohren. Eine ganze Weile saß er reglos hinter dem Lenkrad, bevor Leben in ihn kam. In einer müden Geste griff er in die Tasche seines Mantels, zog seine Sonnenbrille hervor und setzte sie sich auf die Nase.

Schwerfällig öffnete er die Türe der Corvair und stieg aus. Er fröstelte und zog den dicken Wintermantel dichter um sich herum, sein Atem bildete kleine Eiswolken in der klaren Nachtluft. Ein Muskel zuckte kurz in seinem Gesicht, bevor er seinen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck wieder in den Griff bekam. Automatisch suchte der Söldner in ihm mit wachsamen Augen die nähere Umgebung ab. Ein Schneehase sprang nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt auf die Straße, hielt einen Moment inne, hob die Nase schnuppernd in den Wind und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. Ansonsten schien es keine lebende Seele weit und breit zu geben. Einsamkeit bekam eine ganz andere Bedeutung an diesem Ort am Ende der Welt.

Kermit seufzte tief auf und beugte sich durch die offen stehende Türe in das Wageninnere der Corvair. Er griff über den Fahrersitz nach hinten und nahm einen länglichen, in Seidenpapier eingeschlagenen, Gegenstand von der Rückbank. Diesen fest in der einen Hand haltend, drückte er mit der anderen Hand die Fahrertüre mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig zu. Das dumpfe Geräusch hallte laut durch die stille Nacht. Im selben Moment hörte es auf zu schneien, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt.

Der Detective nahm das nur am Rande wahr. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt voll und ganz dem schmiedeeisernen Tor, das so ausladend gen Himmel ragte. Zwischen den Eisenstangen der Einfassung hingen dünne, feine Eiszapfen, die im Lichte der Laterne geheimnisvoll-dämonisch glitzerten, als wollten sie sagen: "Geh weg!" Manche liefen so spitz zu, dass sie wie überdimensionierte, rasiermesserscharfe Reißzähne wirkten, an denen man sich böse verletzen konnte.

Kermit gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und überbrückte entschlossen die kurze Entfernung, der Schnee knirschte leise unter seinen Füßen. Eine kleine Windböe erfasste ihn und ließ ihn erneut frösteln.

"Ich hasse Kälte", murmelte der Detective leise vor sich hin.

Tief die klare Nachtluft in seine Lungen saugend, streckte er zögernd die Hand nach der verrosteten Klinke aus. Seine Finger schwebten einige Sekunden lang wenige Zentimeter über dem Griff, bevor er sie wieder zurück zog. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. , machte er sich in Gedanken Mut.

Das ganze Spiel wiederholte sich noch drei Mal, bevor es dem Ex-Söldner gelang, seine Hand dazu zu bewegen, die Klinke zu berühren und nieder zu pressen. Mit einem Ächzen gab das verwitterte Eisen nach, ein Klicken ertönte. Kermit drückte gegen das Tor, das erstaunlicherweise, trotz der Schneemassen, nur wenig Widerstand bot und kurz darauf weit aufschwang.

Eine kleine Schneelawine landete auf Kermits Kopf. Er schüttelte sich und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Einen endlos erscheinenden Moment kämpfte der vermummte Mann gegen die Versuchung an, sich einfach umzudrehen und wieder zu gehen. Doch tief im Inneren wusste er, dass er es sowieso nicht tun würde. Derselbe Kampf fand Jahr für Jahr statt - seit beinahe einem Jahrzehnt - und noch jedes Mal hatte er es irgendwie geschafft durch das Tor zu gehen. Auch dieses Jahr würde es nicht anders sein.

Die Dunkelheit hinter dem Torbogen schien ihn herauszufordern, zu rufen, ihn zu drängen endlich einzutreten. Kermit zog den Wintermantel noch einmal enger um sich, rückte sich die Brille zurecht und gab schließlich den Widerstand auf. Mit drei schnellen Schritten trat er durch das Tor, nur um dann wieder inne zu halten.

Obwohl die Straße sich nur knapp drei Meter hinter ihm befand, meinte er, er befände sich in einer anderen Welt. In einem gewissen Sinne war er das auch. Selbst die Luft auf seinem vor Kälte prickelnden Gesicht fühlte sich hier anders an. Die dichte Schneedecke schluckte sämtliche Geräusche und es kam ihm hier noch stiller vor, als draußen vor der Mauer. Alles wirkte so unwirklich, so surreal – und doch war es vorhanden.

Ein dicker Klumpen formte sich in Kermits Magen. Er schluckte trocken. Die Hand, mit der er den Gegenstand im Seidenpapier fest umschlossen hielt, verkrampfte sich und dann spürte er es wieder – diesen Sog, diesen Zwang, dieses unterschwellige Flehen näher zu treten.

Als hätte er keinen eigenen Willen mehr, ließ Kermit sich vorwärts ziehen. Die Umgebung um sich herum nahm er kaum wahr. Wichtig schien plötzlich nur noch eines: Das Ziel zu erreichen. Seine Füße fanden mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit den Weg, den er jedes Jahr aufs neue beschritt. Kurz darauf ereichte er seinen Bestimmungsort.

Dort angekommen, schüttelte Kermit den Kopf, als würde er gerade aus einem Traum erwachen. Etwas Heißes schoss ihm in die Augen. Er sank auf die Knie. Sofort fraß sich die winterliche Kälte durch seine Hose, doch sie war nichts verglichen zu der inneren Kälte, die er verspürte.

Die Wolken brachen auf. Der Mond schickte einen silbrigen Streif auf die Erde hinab. Er fiel direkt auf einen, vollkommen mit Schnee zugedeckten, Granitstein. Ein leiser Laut entrang sich Kermits Kehle. Er lies den länglichen Gegenstand einfach neben sich fallen, überrascht, dass er ihn noch immer fest hielt, und streckte die zitternden Hände aus.

Mit unsicheren Bewegungen streifte Kermit den Schnee vom Stein. Eine Innschrift wurde sichtbar. Mit einem Finger fuhr der Detective liebevoll die einzelnen Buchstaben nach, sich nur am Rande bewusst, dass unablässig Tränen seine Wange hinab rannen und sich als winzige, salzige Eiszapfen an seinem Mantelkragen verewigten.

"Hallo David", sagte er mit leiser, gebrochener Stimme.

Kermits Finger glitten von den sanft schimmernden, goldenen Lettern und landeten kraftlos in seinem Schoß. Die Schultern sanken herab, als sei er plötzlich um Jahre gealtert. Ein harter Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Der riesige Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals formte, zwang ihn dazu nach Luft zu schnappen, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass seine getrübte Sicht von all den Tränen herrührte, die sein ganzes Gesicht benetzten. Mühsam hob er beide Hände und rieb sich mit den behandschuhten Fingern unter seiner Sonnenbrille über die Augen. Kermits Blick klärte sich etwas, nun konnte er auch die Innschrift wieder lesen.

Ein jähes, heiseres und sehr trostlos klingendes Lachen entrang sich Kermits Kehle. Es hallte laut und schaurig durch die ihn umgebende Stille. Gleich darauf schüttelte der Detective unwillig den Kopf. Welch Ironie, dass er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, nur um diese vermaledeite Innschrift zu lesen. Er tat gerade so, als würde er sie nicht kennen und dabei hatte sie sich schon vor Jahren so sehr in sein Gehirn eingebrannt, dass er jeden einzelnen Buchstaben, ja sogar jede noch so winzige Einkerbung problemlos und zu hundert Prozent genau aus dem Gedächtnis wiedergeben könnte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie viele Stunden seines eigenen Lebens er schon damit verbracht hatte, diese Schriftzeichen anzustarren und um ein Wunder zu beten, das niemals eintreten würde.

Der Mond zeigte ein Einsehen. Wolken schoben sich vor den Himmelskörper und hüllten die ganze Umgebung in Dunkelheit. Der fahle Lichtstrahl, der bis eben den Granitstein beschienen hatte, erlosch. So wie auch Davids Leben vor Jahren erloschen war.

Die Finsternis, die ihn nun umgab, ließ auch den letzten Damm in Kermit brechen. Dunkelheit, sein langjähriger und ständiger Begleiter. Dunkelheit bedeutete Schutz – Schutz vor dem Sehen und dem Gesehen werden. Doch Dunkelheit bedeutete auch Schmerz und unendliches Leid. Komplette, absolute Dunkelheit – kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels – nur Schwärze, alles verschlingende, gnadenlose Schwärze. Einsamkeit. Trauer. Qual. Erinnerung.

Kermits Schultern begannen zu Beben, zuerst leicht, dann immer stärker. Die Vibrationen setzten sich in seinem ganzen Körper fort. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten und kippte einfach zur Seite, als hätte er keinen einzigen Knochen mehr im Leibe. Gierig streckte der Schnee seine Finger nach ihm aus und zog ihn so tief es ging in das eiskalte Grab.

In Bruchstücken zog die Vergangenheit an ihm vorbei.

Glühende Hitze im Sudan...Das Söldnercamp...Der Kampf gegen den Diktator...Das Telegramm mit nur vier Worten: David tot - komm zurück...Ein Freund an seiner Seite...Paul...dessen raue, ruhige Hand auf seiner Schulter: ein Anker - das Einzige, das ihn davon abhielt geradewegs in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen...Das leise, von Emotionen getränkte Wispern dicht an seinem Ohr: "Auch Söldner dürfen weinen."

Und Kermit ergab sich.

Diese Leere, diese qualvolle innere Leere, gepaart mit peinigenden Selbstvorwürfen. Würde sich das jemals bessern? Er glaubte nicht daran. Zu groß klaffte die Lücke, die David in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte. Eine Lücke, die sich niemals wieder füllen lies. Vielleicht würden sich die Wunden irgendwann schließen...aber die Narben...die würden für immer bleiben. Und er war Schuld an Davids Tod. Nur er allein. Hätte er nur diesen Auftrag nicht angenommen, dann wäre David sicherlich noch am Leben. Der große Bruder sollte den kleinen Bruder beschützen, aber er hatte mal wieder, so wie immer, kläglich versagt. Warum nur mussten den Preis für sein Versagen immer die Anderen bezahlen und nie er selbst? Das Wissen um seine Schuld zerriss ihn innerlich.

Heftige Schluchzer entrangen sich Kermits gepeinigter Seele, nur leicht gedämpft durch die ihn umgebende Schneeschicht. Jedes Zittern, jede Bewegung ließ ihn noch tiefer in die Schneemulde sinken. Lange Zeit waren es die einzigen Geräusche, die den Friedhof erfüllten.

Erst als die äußere Kälte immer mehr Besitz von Kermits Körper ergriff, kam der Ex-Söldner langsam wieder zu sich. Die Schluchzer verebbten, die Tränen versiegten und er nahm die Umgebung um sich herum wieder wahr. Die dunkle Sonnenbrille drückte unangenehm gegen seine Nase. Seine Zähne schlugen unkontrolliert aufeinander und ihm war, als flüstere ihm seine innere Stimme zu: "Du musst aufstehen, sonst erfrierst du."

Warum nur fiel ihm das so furchtbar schwer? Wie viel einfacher wäre es, einfach liegen zu bleiben. Er musste nur die Augen schließen und dann...Mutter Natur würde schon den Rest für ihn übernehmen.

, wurde ihm in aller Klarheit bewusst. Er hatte Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen und auch Versprechen einzuhalten. Marilyn, Jason, Mitch, Annie – sie alle verließen sich auf ihn. Und dann gab es Peter und auch noch...Karen.

Vielleicht war seine Dunkelheit doch durchsetzt mit dem ein oder anderen Lichtblick.

Der Gedanke an den Captain des 101. Reviers gab ihm die Kraft, sich zu bewegen. Schleppend langsam und mühevoll richtete er sich wieder auf. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung, aber er schaffte es, sich auf die Knie aufzurichten, so dass er nun wieder direkt vor Davids Grab kauerte. Sein nächster Griff ging zur Brille, die er sich richtig auf die Nase setzte. Er seufzte erleichtert, als der unangenehme Druck auf seinem Nasenbein nachließ. Dann griff er in die Manteltaschen und schloss seine Finger um zwei schmale, viereckige, gelhaltige Kissen. Er versuchte, trotz der Handschuhe, die darin erhaltenen Metallplättchen zu ertasten. Es gelang ihm und er knickte die Plättchen um. Kurz darauf erhitzten sich die Taschenwärmer und verbreiteten wohlige Wärme.

Es war nicht viel, aber es reichte, um seinen Überlebensinstinkt vollends zu wecken. Er zog die beiden Kissen heraus und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern seinen Mantel. Eines schob er in die Tasche seines Hemdes, das andere befestigte er unter dem Holster an seinem Rücken. Dann knöpfte er schnell den Mantel wieder zu.

Die Wärme breitete sich langsam aus. Zwar handelte er sich nur um einen Topfen auf den heißen Stein, verglichen zu den eisigen Temperaturen, aber es genügte, damit das Zähneklappern aufhörte. "Wenn man damit doch auch nur die Kälte in meinem Inneren beseitigen könnte", murmelte er.

Kermits Blick richtete sich erneut auf den dunklen Granitstein vor ihm, den er nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Noch einmal drohten ihn seine Gefühle mit aller Macht zu überwältigen, doch diesmal riss er sich zusammen und begann mit einem einsamen, bitteren Monolog, der jedes Jahr aufs neue statt fand.

"Neun Jahre ist es nun her, dass du aus unsrer Mitte gerissen wurdest. Genau genommen neun Jahre, sieben Monate, zwölf Tage und", er schaute auf die Leuchtziffern seiner Uhr, "vierzehn Stunden. Und noch immer erscheint es mir so, als wäre es erst gestern geschehen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Ich wusste, dein Auftrag war gefährlich, aber ich unterschätzte die Gefahr. Anstatt mich um dich zu kümmern, musste ich unbedingt den Söldner heraus kehren und zusammen mit Paul zu einer Mission aufbrechen."

Ein trockener Husten unterbrach Kermits einsames Gespräch. Stechende Schmerzen in der Brust und Magengegend, machten es ihm unmöglich weiter zu reden. Er krümmte sich nach vorne, schnappte nach Luft und stütze sich mit beiden Händen im Schnee ab, wohl wissend, dass er damit die heftigen Gewissenbisse, die ihn plagten, nicht abkühlen konnte. Denn nichts anderes stellten diese Krämpfe dar. Jedes Jahr passierte das.

Als die Schmerzen nachließen, gelang es Kermit sich aufzurichten. Blindlings tastete er mit seiner rechten Hand umher und fand schließlich den Grabstein. Haltsuchend umklammerte er die Einfassung. Irgendwie gab ihm das die Kraft, um weiter zu sprechen.

Den Kopf vor Scham tief gebeugt, fuhr er fort: "Niemals, in meinem ganzen Leben nicht, werde ich mir verzeihen können, dass ich in deiner schwersten Stunde nicht bei dir war. Ich hätte über dich wachen, dich beschützen müssen, aber ich tat es nicht. Du musst mich hassen, weil du durch mich und meine Unachtsamkeit dein Leben verlorst.

"Wenn ich könnte, ich würde mein Leben sofort für deines geben. Unzählige Male habe ich schon darum gebeten, aber Gevatter Tod lässt sich auf keinen Kuhhandel ein, egal, wie oft ich ihn darum bitte. So kann ich nur hoffen, dass du in deinem Grabe die Seelenruhe gefunden hast, die du verdienst. Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als dass du glücklich und zufrieden bist, egal wo du nun sein magst."

Kermits Stimme brach. Erneut verließ ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen seine Lippen. Auf den Knien rutschte er näher an den Grabstein heran und lehnte die Wange gegen den Stein. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass die Kälte sich in seine Wange einbrannte und die tränenbenetzte Haut an dem Granit regelrecht festklebte. Wenn nur dieser körperliche Schmerz auch die Agonie seines Herzens übertönen würde, doch dieser Gefallen wurde dem ehemaligen Söldner nicht gewährt.

Mit belegter Stimme wisperte er: "Ich habe dich so sehr geliebt und verehrt, kleiner Bruder. Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich es bedauere, dass ich es dir niemals in dieser Art und Weise gesagt habe. Deswegen sage ich es dir jetzt und vielleicht kannst du mich hören. Ich liebe dich und du wirst immer einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denke. Du wirst ewig bei mir bleiben, im jetzigen Leben und auch nach meinem eigenen Tod. Das schwöre ich dir.

"Wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir einst sogar wieder miteinander vereint sein, obwohl ich nicht daran glauben kann, denn ich habe zu viele Sünden begangen. Falls es Himmel und Hölle gibt, wirst du oben und ich ganz unten sein. Andererseits sind Hindernisse dazu da, um überwunden zu werden. Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, um dich wenigstens noch einmal zu sehen und dir dann alles persönlich sagen zu können. Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Kermit seinen Monolog und seufzte tief auf. Wenn er doch nur selbst an seine Worte glauben könnte...Tatsächlich aber fühlte er sich etwas besser, nachdem er sein Herz, wie jedes Jahr, ausgeschüttet hatte.

Inzwischen war es dem Mond gelungen, die Herrschaft am Himmel erneut zu erlangen und die Landschaft um Kermit erhellte sich. Auf ihn wirkte es beinahe wie der berühmte Silberstreif am Horizont. Oder war dies gar Davids Werk? Wollte er ihm so zeigen, dass er ihn gehört hatte? Kermit verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder.

Die Energie der Taschenwärmer ließ nach. Langsam aber sicher, begann Kermit die Eiseskälte um sich herum erneut zu spüren. Es wurde allerhöchste Zeit, dass er zurück ins Warme kam, trotzdem wollte er diesen Ort noch nicht verlassen. Hier fühlte er sich einfach seinem Bruder so nahe wie nirgendwo sonst. Schließlich löste er sich doch zögernd von dem Granitstein. Er verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht, als ein Fetzen angefrorener Haut von seiner Wange abriss und warmes Blut aus der Wunde floss. Aus früherer Erfahrung wusste er, dass die Blutung sowieso schnell stoppen würde.

"Ich habe noch etwas für dich, David."

Ohne sich weiter um die Verletzung zu kümmern, beugte sich Kermit vor und griff nach dem in Seidenpapier eingehüllten Gegenstand, der noch immer da lag, wo er ihn hatte fallen lassen. Vorsichtig und ein wenig ungelenk wickelte er das mehrfach umgeschlagene Papier ab. Zum Vorschein kam eine perfekt geformte, blaue Rose.

Der Ex-Söldner grub eine kleine Mulde direkt vor Davids Grabstein und legte die Rose hinein. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

"David, erinnerst du dich an die Bedeutung?" Kermit lachte leise. "Natürlich tust du das. Das war unser geheimes Erkennungszeichen. Du hast dieses Spiel als Kind geliebt." Versonnen betrachtete er die blauen Blütenblätter. "Weißt du, Blau steht für Treue und Freiheit."

Das Lächeln wich aus Kermits Gesicht und machte einer tiefen Wehmut Platz. "Treue steht für mich, denn ich werde dir immer treu sein. Solange mich meine Füße tragen, werde ich jedes Jahr um diese Zeit bei dir sein...du weißt warum. Freiheit steht für dich...für die Freiheit deiner Seele, auf dass du glücklich und zufrieden bist – auf ewig."

Wiederum trübten Tränen Kermits Blick, als er den Kopf senkte, die Hände verschränkte und ein stummes Gebet sprach. Mehrere Minuten verharrte er in dieser Stellung, dann erhob er sich ächzend und stöhnend. Er musste sich am Grabstein festhalten, denn seine Knie, viel zu lange den eisigen Schneetemperaturen ausgesetzt, wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Er wusste, morgen würde er teuer dafür bezahlen, dass er hier so lange gekniet hatte, doch wie immer war ihm das schlichtweg egal. David verdiente es einfach, jemand um sich zu haben an diesem besonderen Tag.

Ein letztes Mal strich der ehemalige Söldner in einer liebevollen Geste über den glattgeschliffenen Granit und erneut lies ein Mondstrahl die goldenen Lettern aufleuchten.

David Jeremiah Griffin  
25.12.1965 – 13.05.1987  
Geliebter Sohn, Bruder und Freund

Kermit musste sich mit Gewalt von der Betrachtung losreißen. War es tatsächlich ein Zufall, dass jedes Jahr zu Anfang und am Ende seines Besuches am Grab, Davids Name förmlich erglühte? Handelte es sich doch um eine Botschaft des kleinen Bruders für den großen Bruder? Er wusste es nicht und würde es wohl auch niemals erfahren. Es sei denn, er könne David das einmal selbst fragen. Vielleicht. Irgendwann.

Schließlich warf der Ex-Söldner einen letzten Blick auf das einsame Grab, straffte sich, wischte sich die restlichen, nicht angefrorenen, Tränen von den Wangen und räusperte sich mehrmals. Erst als er sich sicher fühlte, seiner Stimme trauen zu können, meinte er: "Frohe Weihnachten, David. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

Dann drehte er sich um und humpelte davon...Bis zum nächsten Jahr.

*****

Ein schrilles Läuten riss Captain Karen Simms aus dem Tiefschlaf. Instinktiv griff sie nach der Waffe in ihrer Nachttischschublade, noch bevor sie realisierte, wie spät es war.

"Wer um Himmels Willen klingelt nach Heiligabend morgens um 4:30 Uhr an meiner Türe?", murmelte sie verwundert und alarmiert zugleich.

Mittlerweile hellwach, sprang sie aus dem Bett, warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und eilte zur Türe, die Finger fest um ihre Waffe geschlossen.

"Wer ist da?", rief sie.

"Ich bin es", erklang die dumpfe Erwiderung.

Karens Herz setzte für einen kleinen Moment aus.

, fragte sie sich. In fliegender Hast, strich sie sich durch die schlafzerzausten Haare, schlang den Morgenmantel etwas enger um ihren Körper und löste die Sperrkette von der Türe.

"Kermit!", begrüßte sie den unerwarteten Besucher freudig erregt.

"Hallo Karen", erwiderte der sehr erschöpft klingende Ex-Söldner.

Das Deckenlicht aus der Wohnung fiel auf sein Gesicht. Karen schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

"Oh Gott, Kermit, was ist mit deiner Wange geschehen?"

Der Detective fing Karens bebende Finger ab, noch bevor sie ihn berühren konnten und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche ihrer Hand.

"Es ist nichts", wiegelte er ab.

"Ja, das Nichts sehe ich", entgegnete Karen trocken und registrierte alarmiert, wie kalt und klamm sich seine Hand anfühlte. "Komm erst mal rein, bevor du noch an meiner Türschwelle zu einem Eiszapfen erstarrst."

Resolut umschlossen ihre schmalen Finger Kermits Mantelkragen und sie zog ihn in ihre Wohnung. Der Captain dirigierte den leicht humpelnden Detective ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich sofort daran machte, ihm die durchnässten Sachen abzustreifen. Kermit bot keinerlei Widerstand; er ließ sich von ihr, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, den Mantel ausziehen. Der fehlende Protest beunruhigte Karen zutiefst und zeigte ihr deutlich, dass sich ihr Gegenüber nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig an seinem Limit befand. Wo war er nur gewesen? Was hatte er gemacht?

Selbst ein wenig mit der unwirklichen Situation überfordert – immerhin befand sich der Ex-Söldner zum ersten Mal in ihrer Wohnung - begann sie zu plappern. "Wie kommt es, dass du plötzlich vor meiner Türe stehst? Es heißt, du bist über Weihnachten immer mit unbekanntem Ziel verreist. Die letzten Jahre war das auf jeden Fall so."

Karen hielt inne und spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Schnell wiegelte sie ab. "Oh, das hört sich so an, als ob ich dich nicht hier haben möchte. Entschuldige, es kommt nur so überraschend. Wie..."

Kermit unterbrach sie mitten im Wort. "Ich hatte nie einen Grund frühzeitig zurück zu kehren...bis jetzt."

Der Captain brauchte einen Moment, um die Bedeutung der wenigen, eher gewisperten, Worte zu erfassen. Dann glitt ein strahlendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie ließ sich nur allzu gerne in Kermits Arme ziehen, dem die Wärme sichtlich gut zu tun schien.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, der sich schnell vertiefte. Die blonde Frau konnte förmlich spüren, wie ein kleiner Teil von Kermits Lebensgeistern in ihn zurück kehrte und sie ergab sich vollkommen der überwältigenden Liebe, die sie für diesen geheimnisvollen Mann der Schatten empfand.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lehnte sich Karen, leicht atemlos, etwas in seinen Armen zurück und flüsterte dicht an seinen Lippen: "Frohe Weihnachten, Kermit."

"Frohe Weihnachten, Karen", gab Kermit zurück, bevor er seinen Mund erneut auf den ihren senkte.

Ende


End file.
